January 8
by ayiiiofficial
Summary: It's on this specific day where everything started, it's on this specific day where everything happened, and it's on this specific day where everything shattered. Inspired by the Novel: One Day. a/n: it ONLY shows events that happen on this date, so expect: TIME TO FLY REALLY FAST.
1. Chapter 1

January 8

Chapter One: 2006 and 2028

* * *

**___2028 (38)_**

I'm running. Running away from them. I can feel the air caress my legs. Rain splashing to my face. My hair all over the place. My feet hurt. I can feel the blisters. I see him. Being taken away. No! They can't! Not today, please God. NOT TODAY! And he's gone. I didn't get a glimpse of his face. Stupid rain. _Natsume.. Natsume... _"!" And they grabbed me by the arm. Men. A handful of them. Fingers digging to my bone. Is it supposed to hurt? I can't feel anything. Just my heart sinking. My eyes stinging with rain and tears. My hair has fallen all over my face. Everything about us flashes before my eyes. Us. The plans we made. The past. Now. I can still taste his lips, soft. I can feel his arms around me, like it just flashed by. My whole life flash before me. Natsume. My Natsume. Gone. To some place where I can't reach him.

_Mikan. Mikan... Mikan._

I can still hear him. Natsume...

**___2006 (16)_**

"Mikan, right?" my seatmate looks as me. It's just my first week here in Alice Academy and someone is hitting on me. He's got crimson hair, his eyes give away that color too. He's wearing the uniform all wrong. He's not wearing his necktie and I've seen him make out with women before. Beside the shoe locker, in the laboratory, in the classroom, on the street. And I am no stalker, I just find him almost every where. It's funny how he knows my name.

I nod.

"Hi. I am Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hi."

"Say, since we're going to be seatmates for the whole semester. Let's be good friends." _Good friends._ I wonder what does he mean by that. I tuck in an invisible hair behind my ear. I am nervous. I can feel my blood boil. I know this guy. A bit of him. He comes from a wealthy family but he lives with his sister Aoi Hyuuga and his cousin Youichi Hijiri. Aoi is about a year younger than him whereas Youichi is around seven years old. I don't know why he's not with his parents or why his cousin is living with him. I don't want to know by. I might find incest necessities in his room. Or worse. I shake the thought away.

"Uhm, o-"

"BACK OFF, HYUUGA." And Hotaru pulls me away. "Pick any girl you like just not Mikan. Mikan." I look up to her. "I know you can be stupid, well not really- you rank 3rd in the academy- BUT, don't be friends with Hyuuga. Do you know what he does to girls? He takes advantage of them. Lures them in his lair and BOOM. He slays them. Now, don't you dare go near him."

"That's mean of you to say, Imai. I have no intention of 'luring' Mikan 'in my lair and BOOM. Slay her.' What do you think of me?"

"A handsome, playboy, son of a bitch."

"I won't hurt your precious Mikan, Imai. You have my word. You've known me since grade school , right? When have I have touched your friends in a sense that I would hurt them physically?"

"Fine. But if she cries because of you."

"Whoa. Calm down. I won't. I have no intention."

"Mikan, if Hyuuga makes you cry, hurts your feelings in anyway, or even makes you jealous. Tell me because he is not worth your emotions. Tell me, Mikan. TELL ME."

"YES, HOTARU. YES." She is shaking me now. And the corner of my eyes darken.

"Don't touch her, Hyuuga." And Hotaru turns around and walks to her desk. I look back at my seatmate. He has this crooked smile across his face. I find it extremely adorable.

* * *

******___2006 (16)  
_**___Dismissal_

****"Bye, Hotaru."

"Take care, Mikan." I am on cleaning duty and - "OI. HYUUGA."

"WHAT, IMAI?"

"STAY AWAY FROM, MIKAN."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT? THAT IS LIKE THE-" And I see Hotaru bring out her cutter and she walks to Natsume while pointing the cutter at him. "Hotaru... Hotaru, put that down..." I try to calm Hotaru down but I know it is useless. Anything I do to calm Hotaru down is useless.

"**You got a problem, Hyuuga? You'll be dick-less by tomorrow if you answer me back.**"**  
**

"Yes, m- I mean, No, Ma'am. I have no problem."

Hotaru draws near me and kisses me on the cheek. "Bye, Mikan. I'll call you." And she's out. I look for the blackboard eraser and I see Natsume sitting at the corner with some weird aura around him. "She got you good." I told Natsume as I move towards the blackboard. The both of us are on cleaning duty but I bet that's be doing it alone because it seems like my partner hasn't fully recovered from Hotaru's words.

"How did you and Imai end up as... now?"

"Why not?" That question surprised me. I wonder how I and Hotaru did end up as best friends. And why is Natsume calling me by my first name?

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to be calling you by your first name."

"Psh, it's fine." Is it really? I see him stand up. And he draws close to me.

"Mikan, I hope we can be good friends."

"I hope so too, Hyuuga."

"Please, call me Natsume."

"Natsume." I watch him as he moves to the cleaning closet. He takes out a broom and begins sweeping the floor. "Did you know that today is the feast of Our Lady of Prompt Succor?" I look at him like he's the oddest thing I have ever seen.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, my mom was a Roman Catholic, you see. And she prays all the time to God and her favorite feast is today. January 8.. It's about the Blessed Virgin Mary. And.. I know I bore you with this and everything. But I.. I don't know how to explain it. It's like she never left every time it's this specific date. Like she's in Rome or something."

"She was a Roman Catholic?"

"Yes, she died."

"I'm-"

"Don't say 'you're sorry' for me. It's not the end of my world. My mom died long ago and I think it is good. She's a peace now. I'd like to think of her in paradise or in some place wherein the angels go."

"Then, I'm happy for her."

"Thank you, Mikan."

"Happy Feast of Our Lady of Prompt Succor, Natsume."

"That was a mouthful. Happy Feast too."

**End of Year/s**


	2. Chapter 2

January 8

Chapter Two: 2007

* * *

_**2007 (17)**_

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! AAAAAHH!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs now. Hoping someone would find me. I want someone to find me. I am blindfolded. I don't believe this! I've been treated like this for half a year and SHIT. This is not what I wanted! HELP! HELP! I scream again. SHIT. Hands are moving around my body. Male. Male voices. I can hear them I want to get out. I don't want to die. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. I scream again. Where am I? Where am I? What.. What is this? SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. I'm not supposed to be here. Where am I? I want to go home. I want to rewind. Hands. Every where. Touching in places they aren't supposed to. Places... Places. I scream again. My voice hurts. I want someone to find me.

Natsume. Natsume.. Where is he? WHERE ARE YOU, NATSUME? Where are you now?

BAM. The door? It must be the door! Natsume... My voice... I can't spit out words. I can't. I am tired.

"Who told you to do this?" It's Natsume... no doubt. I am tired.

"We-"

I think I heard a bone break. And a male screams. "You better get that fixed."

And footsteps leave the room. What is this place. I feel hands on me again. I scream. I'm crying now. "STAY AWAY!" I shout. I'm traumatized. I am.. scared. I feel myself kicking air. My hands are tied at the back and the rope hurts. My arms are aching. And my chest aches as well. The blindfold comes off and my eyes hurt. I scan the room. My vision's blurred. They brought me in the washroom. I am sitting on a toilet seat and... Natsume. He's in front of me. I feel his hands through my hair. He's fixing me. His eyes. Wet also.

"Natsume..." I utter the words. The name of the man who changed my point of view in the world. Natsume Hyuuga. I'm crying now. "I'll get you untied." And he does, but the feel of his hands make me twitch. I feel the knot loosen and it comes off. I feel my wrists. They are red and aching. The marks of the rope leave scratches. I hug myself and cry. I feel so weak and helpless. One minute I was sitting on the pavement. The next I'm being kidnapped by men and they drag me in the car and a few other men bring me in the bathroom and blindfold me and do things to me.

I feel his arms around me. I drop to him and we are sitting on the bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

I look at him and take hold of his face. My hands are shaking. I smile at him.

"Huh, you were treated in every horrible way and yet you have the guts to smile like nothing happened."

"You're here. There's nothing more in the world I'd rather want."

"I.. I don't know why they'd go this far. It's madness. This is bullshit. I do not know why there are doing this."

"It's okay, Natsume."

"No, it's not! Look what they've done to you! Why ... why do you always act like nothing happened? It's like the calm before a storm..."

"It's the past."

"NO. You can't say that for sure. I don't want you to stay away from me. Don't make some kind of distance. Don't, Mikan... Just don't."

"How did you find me?" And he kisses the palm of my hands. He takes hold of them and caresses it. "I sensed it. Some good girls told me you were taken by a bunch of men. The knew where the car went and it was a long shot to find you. Then... I heard a scream. So loud. Then... my whole world just darkened. I knew it was you. So I ran. And you screamed again. Then I found you. Here. SHIT."

"Shh... It's over, Natsume. Thank you for finding me."

"I.. I just can't leave you... Ever... I can't."

I hug him like he's the only family I have. I hold onto him like life.

* * *

_**2007 (17)**_**  
**_Natsume's house_

"Oh my God. MIKAN!" Aoi says as she opens the door. I see Youichi come out too.

"Do I look that bad?" I look at Natsume.

"You're clothes are all torn up and your hair is a mess. You've got bruises on your arms. You're face...is swollen." Aoi steps out and hugs me. I can feel her turn to Natsume. "Where did you find her?"

"Washroom."

"A washroom?"

"Very.. Very far from the academy."

"Oh my God. I'll get the bath ready for you. You can sleep with us, Mikan. I'll just call your dorm and say that you'll be sleeping out." She lets go and runs inside. I and Natsume follow suit.

We are settled in the living room and Youichi brings in two glasses of water.

"Thank you, You-chan."

"You're face..." He sits on my lap and hugs me. "I go fight the bullies."

"Yeahp, I'm sure they'll be afraid of you, Youichi."

The little boy doesn't answer.

"MIKAN! The bath is ready." Youichi gets off my lap and heads upstairs. I stand up and Natsume takes hold of my hand, gently.

"Listen.. I know this isn't the right time to say this..."

"I know. I'm all bruised and I smell. My face is swollen and it's January 8. Not exactly how I want to spend the day either."

"I love you, Mikan." I smile at him.

"I love you too, Natsume." I lean towards him and plant a kiss on his lips.

I can feel him smile.

**End of Year**


	3. Chapter 3

January 8

Chapter Three: 2008

* * *

_**2008 (18)**  
_

Beautiful day for a school trip. It is the last school trip too before I graduate and I want to make this as memorable as possible. Natsume dropped by my new apartment to fetch me, duh. We've going out for a year and I am extremely happy about it. Hotaru is always her protective self and she's keeping a close eye on Natsume too. She toned down the use of her cutter when she sees me sad. And every time she sees me sad, she'd point at Natsume right away. Now, well, she's using scissors.

"It's Our lady of Prompt Succor today." I told Natsume as we walk hand in hand to the train station.

"Yes.. Yes it is. I prayed to her just this morning. I hoped for a successful trip and may she bless our way."

"So you're Roman Catholic now."

"I'm a Roman Catholic, a Buddhist, Whatever-nist."

This is one thing I love about Natsume, he is so carefree. He can be so spontaneous most of the time too. He makes me feel things about the world, he also makes me feel that I'd rather enjoy those things with him. Because, it makes those feelings _ more_ alive. I look at him now and he's the same the first time I've met him. He's less playboy-ish now too.

And we have reached the train station.

"You excited, Mikan?" I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. I'm so happy right now that I can jump off the railway and die.

* * *

_**2008 (18)**  
Alice Academy_

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko wave from afar. I look at Natsume and he's waving to his other friends too. I see Ruka from a fair distance, his blonde hair sticks out of the crowd and it is very easy to identify him. He and Hotaru have been getting along just fine too. I was planning to set them up but Hotaru found out and dismissed the topic. I imagine myself sitting next to Natsume in the bus when suddenly, I snap back to reality that I and Natsume are from different sections. I find my respective section near the gate while Natsume's is on the far right. Quite a distance between us. But the whole year level would be staying in one hotel. Class A and B on the first floor and Class C and D on the second. Which is quite unfortunate actually because Natsume's class is B and mine is C.

"Well", he says snapping me back to reality, again. "We'll find a way to be together. We can always watch the stars. Quietly. You have to sneak out quietly too. Who's your roomie?"

"Hotaru."

"Brilliant! I'll tell her to cover up for you in case the professors give a midnight check."

"I doubt they would.", her familiar voice creeps from behind us. I see Ruka come near too.

"Really? They won't?" Natsume's face is lit up.

"Natsume... Do you even study here? We're third years now. I bet the professors would even let us room hop."

"Attention all students! Please go to your respective sections immediately." one of the professors say.

"Okay. Here you go, Mikan." Natsume hands me my backpack.

"Thank you." I sling it on my shoulder.

And we stare at each other for a moment. "Well don't just stand there, man. Kiss her!" Ruka shouts and slaps Natsume on the back.

"Will you tone down your voice, Nogi?" Hotaru punches Ruka on the arm.

"Okay. Fine. See you later, Mikan." And just like that he kisses me gently on the lips.

"Okay that's enough. Let's go." Hotaru drags me away, I turn back to Natsume and wave him good-bye.

* * *

_**2008 (18)**  
Bus_

"Mikan, try this." Anna feeds me with one of her snacks. Mmm, chocolate. I love chocolate. It has mint to it too. I love this stuff. "Mmm. I love this, Anna." I tell her. This is really good so I ask for another.

"I know right? My mother baked them."

"Mikan, try this. It's vanilla." It appears that my classmates are making me fat. I get a bit of Nonoko's treat too. It's a square and it is white. Duh, vanilla. I taste it and it is like a Hershey's bar. The cookies and cream flavor.

"Delicious, Nonoko!"

"Thank you, Mikan. I baked it myself."

"You're so talented, Nonoko. Will you enter culinary arts after graduation?" Anna asks.

"Yes, I will. I've been accepted in Osaka School of Culinary Arts."

"Whoa! Congratulations, Nonoko!" I and Anna say in unison.

"How about you guys?"

"I'll be running my father's company." Hotaru says. Yes. She will. Her family own a large branch of company in Japan. She'll help her brother manage the other branches.

"I'll be teaching. I really love kids." Anna smiles.

"How about you, Mikan?"

"I want to be a doctor. I've already been accepted in Kobe College of Liberal Arts." I tell them.

"CONGRATULATIONS, MIKAN!" The three ladies scream in unison.

"Thank you. Thank you." I grin awkwardly.

"So that'll be like your pre-medicine course, right? Two years of that and another two years for another course until you can enter medical school. Right?" Hotaru says. I just nod.

"Aww. That's a long way to go, Mikan." We're hitting on rocky roads now. The bus is swaying side to side. We're heading to Osaka. We'll be visiting all its Temples and Shrines within the next three days. But on this day, we'd spend it roaming around the city but we'd have to get back at the hotel by 10pm. Strictly. Selected professor would be waiting by the entrance at exactly 10pm. If we are not there by that time, they'll ship us back to Alice Academy. Bummer. And we have to check-in and -out in the same entrance too.

"How about Natsume? What'll he be doing?"

"He'll take over the family business too." Hotaru says. I am surprised by this because Hotaru and Natsume don't usually talk but Hotaru knows what he'll be doing.

"Right, it's because your family and Hyuuga's have joined forces." Anna points out. Oh. Is that so? Natsume never mentioned this. Maybe it's because we never brought it up.

"Yes. Mikan, hasn't Natsume brought it up to you?" Hotaru looks at me and so do the others.

"Uhm, we never talked about it."

"Well, bring it up to him. I need him to act serious towards this because that boy doesn't know when things are serious. Everything always seems like a joke to him. I don't think he cares if the Hyuuga company goes down, I care about mine. And it is a burden to have him as a partner." Hotaru's tone is so serious. I want to know what's going on with them. Natsume never brought it up too. Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it.

My phone buzzes. It's from Natsume.

_"Hey, why do you guys look so serious?"_

What? I glance around and find Natsume's bus next to ours. He's with Ruka, Koko, and Mochi. I feel sad right now. I wish Natsume would tell me right away what's going on. I find Hotaru looking out the window as well, her face next to mine. She has her cellphone on one ear. I find Ruka reaching for his.

"I want to talk to Hyuuga." Hotaru's words surprise me. My heart's beginning to race as well. Blood fills my cheeks. I see Ruka hand over the phone to Natsume.

"Hyuuga. You better tell your girlfriend now or I will." I see his eyes widen and the bus moves ahead of Natsume's. Hotaru sits down beside me and keeps her phone. There are a lot of questions in my head. I face Hotaru and go for the kill.

"Tell me what?"

Hotaru's face is stiff. She's stiff. Her body is tensed but she faces me and smiles. "Mikan. It would be best if Natsume told it to you."

She said his first name. She doesn't call him by his first name. Or maybe she does, when she's not around me. My head is beginning to spin. I want the bus to stop.

* * *

_**2008 (18)**  
Stopover_

Hotaru is sleeping and I need to piss. So I quietly move to the center aisle. Students are up and they are shouting and asking their seatmates if they want to stretch their legs. Anna and Nonoko are up ahead. I see Natsume's bus park near ours. I don't want to see Natsume first. I won't be able to control myself. Or ask myself the questions. I don't want us to fight. Not today. I step out of the bus and walk to Dairy Queen. I love their ice cream. Especially their Mango Cheesecake. I love Cheesecake and Mango is my favorite fruit.

Someone grabs my arm and spins me around. Natsume.

"Hey." I smile at him.

"Listen. About a while ago. At the bus. Uhm, Imai. She."

"Don't worry about it." Why do I always lie about these things? I want a relationship full of trust. But why am I lying? Is it because I am afraid to face the truth? To find out the reality behind Natsume and Hotaru? What?

"No. It's not alright." I see students pass by and glance at our way.

"Later. Okay? Right now, I want to eat ice cream."

He nods. I lift my hand to his face and feel his skin touch mine. "You need ice cream too." I tell him and place my hand to my side. I turn back to Dairy Queen.

He turns me around.

Lips to mine.

He's sad. I can feel it. His kiss is not as gentle as before. We part and we look into each other's eyes. He hugs me.

"I love you, Mikan. You know that, right?" He whispers to my ear.

"I know."

"I need to tell you. I need to explain you things. Like after need to talk about us, okay? Tonight. Don't leave. We need to talk. I can take you Osaka again." I nod. And I really need to talk to him too. I need to know what is up with him and Hotaru. What is it that Natsume _should _tell me.

* * *

_**2008 (18)**  
Hotel Room_

"Mikan. Are you sure you won't come?" I need to pretend I am sick. Or not feeling well. I need to vomit. Oh God, disgusting. "Yeah. My tummy's been acting funny." Which is half-true. I haven't done shit for like four days. Maybe I've been too excited about this trip.

"Okay. Rest well, Mikan." Hotaru closed the door. And I am left alone. I look out the window and we got the room that faces the city. Thank God because Anna and Nonoko got the one facing the parking lot. I sit alone in this double bed room and admire the feel of this room. Yup, just like any other hotel. It's got a TV, a small fridge, and lampshades and two chairs, a couch, and a coffee table. The bathroom is near the doorway. The air conditioner is centralized. It's very cold. I head to the closet- which is beside the bathroom door - and pick out my jacket.

Someone knocks on the door. I put on my jacket and have a look on the peep hole. Natsume. I open the door and he runs in and shuts the door immediately. "You do know that we're allowed to room hop, right? The professors gave us the privilege or were you too busy planning drinking sessions with the boys?" I cross my arms and watch him examine the room. He sits on the bed and motions me to him. The door locks automatically and is only opened from the inside or through a card from the outside.

I sit beside him and indian-sit on the bed. "So, what's up?"

"After graduation, you want to be a doctor and I have to take over the family business. You'll be in Kobe, I in Kyoto. I can always visit you. I'll just take the helicopter or car. If by car, it'll take like.. one hour and seventeen minutes."

"How did you know I want to be a doctor?" Did I tell him?

"Well, I got a look at your application form in first year."

"Oh." Yeah, I'm speechless.

"Since my mother is dead and Dad's been the one handling the main company, Aoi has no intention of taking over. Maybe she has. She'll take over the interior stuff and the beautification of the company. Youichi will be helping me take over too. So no big deal. And, I've been talking about you to Dad. He seems interested. I think. He better. Because.. I'm not interested in.. anyone...else.." His voice is fading. I hold his hand and holds my hand tighter.

"Mikan." He looks at me. "I will tell this to you now. Uhm. I know you are not ready to marry me. And you have other plans. Forget about marriage first. I respect it. Finish your ambition. Become a doctor. I will prove to Dad that you are worthy to become my wife and the mother of my children. And.. I sound stupid right now. Shit. Uhm, I love you, Mikan. I really do. And. I do not know why Dad can't see that. It's like he doesn't respect my decisions. I will talk to him about it."

"What's wrong, Natsume?" And here comes the storm.

"Dad wants me to marry... Hotaru." My heart is beating fast now. I want to run away. I want to slap him. I want to slap Hotaru too. I want to do so many things. I want to drown myself. I want to jump off and die. I just want to die. What do I do? What...What is this? Where am I? The corners' of my eyes are dimming. My hands are trembling. I can feel the tears rush up. I can't cry now. I don't want to cry. My vision's getting blurry now.

"Mikan... I won't marry her okay? If it means that Dad will disown me. Fine. I don't care. I've wanted to be a doctor too. Or become an astronaut. I even want to cook. I want-" I raise my hand.

"Stop, Natsume. Don't. Do what you have to do. I just don't want any problems in the future that.. that will hurt you, me, or even us."

"But, Mikan. Either way.. we'll be affected. So what do suggest we do?"

"I don't want to suggest anything, Natsume."

"We are meeting Dad after graduation. We will talk him through this. We will."

"Okay. Hypothetically, it works and it doesn't, what will happen?"

"If it works, Dad likes you, he accepts you and your ambition to be a doctor. HOORAY. Let's drink till we're purple. If he doesn't... we'll try and-"

"No... we move on, Natsume. We have to."

"I just don't think I can. I mean... I just can't. Aoi will get into a fit and even Youichi will rage out in war. I will break Hell."

"Natsume. We will move on."

"I can't promise you that."

"We have to. We can always stay as friends."

"It hurts."

"Natsume, say it. 'I will move on.'"

He looks at me with his crimson eyes. He's sad. Oh, Natsume.

"I will move on."

"We will move on, Natsume." _I will run away to a place you won't trace me. I will go abroad. I will forget this pain. I will move on._

"We'll try, Mikan. Okay?"

"Of course we will, Natsume."

We kiss. It's familiar now. It's filled with hope. No worries or angst. We are in love.

* * *

_**2008 (18)**  
Hotel Room (Evening)_

Hotaru entered the room. Natsume is asleep on my side of the bed. Her eyes widened and she threw a towel at Natsume. He woke up. "What the hell." He looks at Hotaru and sits up straight. "Oh give it a rest, Hyuuga. What? did you guys talk about it?"

Hotaru sits beside me, leaving Natsume on the other bed.

"Yeah.", Hotaru said.

"Good. Because I don't want to marry you, Hyuuga. Father will listen to me. Mother doesn't approve of us either. Mother loves you, Mikan. So does Oniichan. It's Father that's the problem. But I, Oniichan, and Mother will talk to him about it. I don't want to hear or see Mikan crying or with another man but you, Hyuuga. And stop snickering, bastard, I am serious here." Natsume's formed a straight line across his face. I can't control myself either.

"Anyway... Father always listens to me. I'll just threaten him. I've collected information worth blackmailing."

"Hotaru..." I have a bad feeling about this.

"Thank you, Imai." Natsume says.

"I just worry about Mikan. Besides, you're not my type. I've taken a bit of interest towards Ruka."

"Good for you, Imai. You're not my type either."

"Ruka will be so happy to hear this." I hug Hotaru.

"Well, aren't you guys happy for me."

"Dad... he's a big problem."

"Mother will talk to him. She's strong towards him. She can blackmail him too."

"Hotaru..."

"Listen, Mikan. Do you love Natsume?"

"What kind of a-"

"DO YOU LOVE THIS HANDSOME SON OF A BITCH OR NOT?"

"I DO, DAMN IT. I DO."

"Then shut up because I will help you two. I will tell Mother about this and she will help me because we ship you two!" (a/n: Ship = Pair)

"Well.. I ship you and Ruka too."

Hotaru's face turned bright red.

"ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING", someone screams in the corridor.

"Oh Christ." my boyfriend utters.

**End of Year**


	4. Chapter 4

January 8

Chapter Four: 2009

* * *

Author's Note: **The ****events, students, subjects, and places **about Kobe College of Liberal Arts-in this story- are fiction, except for the name of the school. I respect the name of the school and assure you - if you are studying in this school- that I have no intention of badmouthing their standards and facilities. I think it is a beautiful school. If you ask why I have used this school, I have searched through the internet and looked for schools which offer pre-med schools, I have search Wikipedia as well about the medical schools in Japan and how the students, who are interested in taking up medicine, apply. It showed that the students need to take up liberal arts and sciences for two years and additional subjects such as Pharmacology, Immunology, etc. (site: Wikipedia) I followed its steps and looked for school with that offer liberal arts or science courses and Kobe College of Liberal Arts came up. I assure you that I have no intention of using the name of the school in vain. Thank you for reading.

* * *

_**2009 (19)**  
Kobe College of Liberal Arts  
(Stairs leading the main door)_

"Let's date."

"What?" I look at my friend. Matsuko Kato. He hasn't had a haircut. But it suits him. Long face. Sharp nose. Pink lips. Sharp cheeks bones too. All-around handsome. He looks like that Miura Haruma guy from Gokusen. It's been a year since I, Natsume, and Hotaru planned about I and Natsume's "togetherness". We persuaded Natsume's father. Of course we were happy but Natsume's in a tight knot and we haven't been able to communicate properly for 5 months now. Hotaru's been calling me every now and then about Natsume- saying he's been in a really tight schedule and attending meetings. Aoi's been calling me too, saying that her brother is dead tired and not sleeping at all because he wants to finish up right away. When Natsume catches Aoi on the phone he'd grab it right away and tell me he loves me. But that's all I'll ever get from him. I want to see him right away. I wonder what he's doing now.

"You know, date. You. Me. Movie. Dinner. Sex afterward."

"Eww. No."

"I'm just kidding on the last part."

"I thought you haven't studied for Chemistry."

"Fine. Fine. I'll study."

I'm looking at equations and how to balance them. Redox reactions. Formulas. Number of moles. Arrows. I keep on looking at the same example over and over. I understand this but why am I stuck in this equation? Maybe it's because Matsu's question hit me. Date him? Why? Is it because I feel like I'm cheating on Natsume? Would Natsume find out? No. No. I have to be loyal to him. He's working hard and he wouldn't do that to me no matter how many women- beautiful women- are around him. Beautiful and rich women. Natsume. He wouldn't date someone else.. would he? No. Hotaru threatened him not to. She'd blackmail him and Aoi promised to keep an eye on him. What if Natsume hired someone to keep an eye on me? What? What nonsense is that?

"Why won't you date me?" Another question.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Ooh. Loyal girlfriend you are. What's the lucky guy's name?"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"NO SHIT? That dude who owns Japan?"

"He doesn't own Japan."

"Japan is practically made of his company's products. My room is decorated, filled, and alive with his products! Why, his products are like oxygen! You can't live without them."

"You're exaggerating."

"MY CELLPHONE COMES FROM HIS ASS." He shows his cellphone and it has the Hyuuga Co. sign on it.

"Mmm, that's some nice shit there."

"I'm serious! Whoa. You lucky bitch. I bet he's got like bodyguards around here keeping an eye on you, huh? They might shoot me. Oh no. You think they heard that I asked you on a date? Maybe he might shoot me when I head back to my dorm. OR WORSE. KILL ME RIGHT NOW."

"Shut up, Matsu. Natsume means no harm."

"Enough of this Chemistry shit. You'd pass anyway. So, when's your anniversary?"

"Today."

"I bet he's got something special for you. I bet he'd surprise you right now."

"He's very busy."

"Huh. Figures. He's running the company now. His schedule must be packed. Meetings. Project proposals. Interviews. Interior. And other business-y hooligans."

"Yeah. It's been a while since we talked. Like, five months?" I'm sad again. Talking about him makes me miss him more. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Sure. He should at least surprise you or something."

"Don't keep my hopes up."

He shuts up and I return back to Chemistry.

"This is a redox reaction right?" I look at his notebook and nod.

"So about this Natsume."

"Can we drop the topic please?"

"Yeah, I know. Out of curiosity. What happened to you two?"

"Met him in high school. He was the too-good-to-be-true playboy-turned-loyal kind of guy from a rich family. Both my parents are dead and I live through scholarship. He's got wealth and brains. He grew to love me, I did as well. We fell in love. His father didn't approve. People persuaded him. He eventually said yes. Tough times. And here we are. Separated by distance and strengthened by time and technology."

"Oh... It's like slice-of-life kind of genre."

"If you put it that way, yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Such a sweet girlfriend you are."

I shrug. "What's your story?"

"Ordinary. Did good. I fell in love."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"What happened to the girl?"

"I asked her out."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"She said no."

"Why?"

"Because she has a boyfriend."

"Oh... That's sad. You can always try y'know. They're not yet married."

"Right. I doubt they'd break up."

"You can't say that."

"It's true. She loves her boyfriend. And her boyfriend must feel the same way too. Because you're a really nice girl."

"What? You just changed the tense."

"Hmm? Oh right. Because Mikan is a really nice girl."

He looks at me and I can never see him the way he looked at me before- as a friend.

* * *

_**2009 (19)**  
Kobe College of Liberal Arts  
(Cafeteria)_

FUCK. I am so tired. I look at the clock and it is eight in the evening. I have a major exam tomorrow in Psychology. What do I need this for? I lay my head on the table and stretch my arms across it. God, I'm so sleepy.

"Oi. Mikan." Great. I lift my head up and the cafeteria lady is motioning me to go to her. I am lazy so I ask instead what she wants.

"Yes, Obasan?"

"What are you doing?"

"Studying for my major exam in Psychology."

"Well since you're just sleeping why don't you help me here."

"I was just resting, Obasan."

"RESTING? You still owe this cafeteria 200 yen!"

"WHAT? Since when did I owe you 200 yen?"

"Your friend with the weird hairstyle. That Matsuko guy."

RIGHT. Matsuko owes this lady 200 yen. "I'll just finish this chapter."

"It'll take you hours to finish that chapter! Help me now. Here put on this hairnet. And help me clean the dishes." She waves the hairnet and sets it on the metal table. I close my Psychology book and head to the counter. "A hairnet. Geez. That Matsuko. If I see him, tomorrow I am gonna pound him until he dies."

Matsuko. I broke his heart. Well not really. Wait. I did. Whichever way I look at it. I broke his heart. This feels so wrong. I feel so evil right now. Do most people feel the guilt after they reject someone? Because I feel a lot worse.

"HEY! NO SLACKING OFF."

* * *

_**2009 (19)**  
Kobe College of Liberal Arts  
(Dormitory: Mikan's Room)_

Crud. My arms are aching. And that lady told me it was just a few. I throw my Psychology book on the bed and stretch. I look at the room that Natsume pays monthly. The singles suite. It's huge. King size bed. Thirty inch flat screen TV. Centralized air condition. A refrigerator. The bathroom has both a tub and a shower closet. Closet filled with clothes- Natsume's choice of course. My books neatly arranged on the shelf. A table where I can study. A couch and a coffee table. And a balcony. Why is there a balcony?

I am frustrated again. Natsume. I miss him.

He makes me miss him so bad that I cry. He won't come. I just received a call from Aoi that he's so busy that he can't get out of his schedule. He doesn't even greet me on our anniversary. I understand. But he could at least call, text, or at least e-mail me. FOR GOD'S SAKE. No. Mikan. Do not think of yourself. Natsume is busy. Respect him. As long as his father approves of us then everything is fine. Every God damn thing is fine. I find myself crying again.

I never knew it would be this hard. This distance. This longing. It hurts. Everything hurts. I don't want to give up. I don't want to be tempted or get tired that he's always not around. I want to be faithful to him. I need to be. It's not fair if he finds out that I am losing trust or faith in him. It's not fair if my love fades away. What about him? I need to care about him. I need to stick to the fact that he is doing everything he can to talk to me. His father is just torturing him. His ways. I'm being selfish...

I look at the clock again. It is eleven in the evening.

CRAP.

I have wasted too much time. My exam tomorrow is at ten in the morning. Lots of time, if I don't sleep. I flip to the first topic in the syllabus- which is the first pointer for the exam.

Brain. Neurons.

Cerebellum.

Ganglion.

Dendrites.

Brain.

I look at the block again. Eleven-fifty. Maybe I should take a nap first. BUT IF I DO THAT I'D END UP WAKING AT EIGHT IN THE MORNING. OR WORSE. THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE THE EXAM. NO. I must fight! I continue to study. But.. i drift away.

A knock.

A knock again.

CHRIST. What now? I drag my feet to the door. And when I open it. A man in a suit enters. Necktie is undone. There's a bit of hair on his chin too. He's not shaved. Eyes have grown tired. His hair is messy. But familiar. He's still familiar to me. I smiles crookedly and brings out a beautiful bouquet of various flowers. Daisies. Tulips. Roses.

"Happy Anniversary, Mikan."

My eyes sting. I bring my hands to my mouth.

I cry.

"Don't cry, _ honey_."

I shake my head. "Don't call me that. It's disgusting." And here comes the wave. I hug him tightly. Still so familiar to me. The feel of his clothes when they touch mine. He smells of soap, deodorant, and grass. He hugs me back, breaking the distance between us and forming a bridge. A connection that can only be parted by distance but strengthened through time.

"Happy Anniversary, Natsume." I let go and pull him in my room just as the clock strikes twelve.

**End of Year**


	5. Chapter 5

January 8

Chapter Five: 2010 (Part 1)

* * *

Author's Note: **The ****events, students, subjects, and places **about Kobe College of Liberal Arts-in this story- are fiction, except for the name of the school. I respect the name of the school and assure you - if you are studying in this school- that I have no intention of badmouthing their standards and facilities. I think it is a beautiful school. If you ask why I have used this school, I have searched through the internet and looked for schools which offer pre-med schools, I have search Wikipedia as well about the medical schools in Japan and how the students, who are interested in taking up medicine, apply. It showed that the students need to take up liberal arts and sciences for two years and additional subjects such as Pharmacology, Immunology, etc. (site: Wikipedia) I followed its steps and looked for school with that offer liberal arts or science courses and Kobe College of Liberal Arts came up. I assure you that I have no intention of using the name of the school in vain. Thank you for reading.

* * *

_**2010 (20)**  
Kobe College of Liberal Arts  
(Physics: Laboratory)_

I and Natsume fought again. We've been fighting lately on petty things. Not returning the calls, not looking at emails and not replying when read, and not sending handwritten letters. We don't do the latter so, it's not much of a problem. It's our anniversary and I will not be expecting surprises. Like last year's. He came in my room in an unexpected time. We kissed and hugged all night. He helped me review for my Psychology exam the following morning and I got a perfect score too. I push the memory back because today will be an ordinary day. I debate whether I should greet him "Happy Anniversary". But no. he started it. He got all heated up in our last call. I just asked what's wrong and he suddenly burst out mad. I got annoyed and we pointed out why the other was at fault.

"Are you listening?"

_No._ I stopped jotting down notes for the upcoming experiment. "Yeah, just tired." Half of the page is black and I look back at the board and missed out a lot of notes. I see new lectures and new drawings. What the fuck. I invisible smack myself on the head and focus. "I heard you and Natsume had a fight." I look at Matsuko and I want to whack him with my shoe.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"So I was right."

He got me. He always does. Maybe I should date Matsuko, I mean. I and Natsume aren't married so there's no harm. "Yeah."

"Tell me about it after Physics."

I and Matsuko's bonding has made others think differently about us. The shove away the idea that he and I are _just_ friends and they stick to their idea that we are dating. And gossip is spreading around that I am two-timing Natsume. Which is a big, fat lie. I don't know why people think that, they should just mind their own business. I haven't answered to his "Tell me about it after Physics" phrase because it is already obvious I'd tell him. He says that releasing the pain relieves the heart and the mind- like some kind of Love Guru.

"Okay class. Proceed with the experiment." The professor says and I haven't got a clue how it's done because I was daydreaming about something unrelated to the experiment, like my anniversary problems with Natsume. My group-mate, Aya Sato, motions me to go near her. She knows about the I-and-Natsume-are-engaged thing. Only a handful of people know about us- Matsuko, Aya, Naomi, Jessica (she's half-American, half-Japanese), and the few who are obsessed with Natsume.

I lean on the table and settle my laboratory manual on our respective table. "I had a fight with Natsume." Aya looks sorry for me.

"Why? It's your anniversary too. That's not a good sign, frankly speaking."

"I know. I can feel a break up."

"Think positive woman. I told Matsuko to get the materials for this experiment. Don't worry about, Natsume. He's just very busy. He'll see through his problems that it was his fault."

"I didn't reply to his emails."

"Being undergraduates is not an easy job you know."

"I didn't return his calls, either."

"Holy shit. You've done wrong."

"I know."

"Oh fuckballs. Another exciting experiment." Naomi appears beside us and throws her manual on the table. "Why are you so down, Mikan?"

"She had a fight with Natsume." Aya told her as she flips the page to the experiment.

"Oh double fuckballs! What?"

"Shh! Tone down or else Prof might ask us to elaborate it in front of the class. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Course not. Poor, Mikan. Why? What happened? I knew all handsome, rich men are bastards. That's why I never took my chances on Headmaster Tatsumi."

"But he's old."

"So what? He owns the school, he's fucking rich! Anyway, what happened?"

"She didn't answer his emails."

"Well fuck him! Being an undergraduate is hard you know! We actually do shit!"

"I didn't return his calls." I tell her.

"Fuck you, too."

"Naomi... Show some kindness towards, Mikan. She's gone through a lot."

"It's okay, Mikan. Plenty of fish in the sea."

Matsuko returns with a box and three metal ring of various shapes and sizes. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We are going to psychological, theoretically, and experimentally weigh the dick of Hyuuga, imagine its size, and the amount pressure needed to make his balls fly from his body thus making him dickless."

"Don't say unnecessary things, Naomi."

"What? It's true. I bet Mikan-chan is thinking what a brilliant plan I have."

* * *

_**2010 (20)**  
Kobe College of Liberal Arts  
(One of the Gardens)_

I check my cellphone and still no texts. Crap. I messed up. "Don't tire yourself, Mikan. A mad boyfriend stays true to his emotion." I and Aya are sitting in one of the most common gardens where students stay to study. It's probably the nearest that's why students usually stay here.

"I just don't why we've become like this."

"Life is a bitch, Mikan. That's what I've learned in my high school days." She brings out one of packed sandwiches. The smell of bacon, ham, and mayonnaise fills the air. "I mean I learned in grade school that saying foul words is a way to express your inner angst. I learned in high school - aside from life being a bitch- that you can kiss using a tongue."

"WHAT?"

"Got your attention, didn't I?" I smile at this bright friend of mine. Aya Sato knows what to say when Matsuko couldn't.

"You sure did."

"Listen, Mikan. Natsume is a good man, loving boyfriend, wonderful for a husband. I am happy for you two, I really am. You also _ always_ seem happy, cheerful, and alive. And just seeing you- like this, sad and depressed- is just awful. It makes us sad too. Look at Naomi a while ago, she's very upset. To the point that she's plotting on making Natsume dickless."

"Maybe I should greet him."

"Were you really at fault?"

"I-" And my phone rings. I gingerly look at the number registered. It's a number from the payphones in school.

"It must be Matsuko. He always misplaces his cellphone. That idiot." I nod. And press the answer button.

"Hello?"

"I like how you look." What the hell? I search around. The voice seems both familiar and unfamiliar. It must be Matsuko. Playing a prank me. He always does. I search for the nearest payphone but it's in the Science building. So it must be Matsuko. Aya looks at my puzzled expression and she mouths "Who is it?" I shrug and mouth, "I don't know." I can feel myself wrinkle my forehead.

"Okay, Matsuko. Shut up. That's enough. Get your butt out here."

"Matsuko? Who's that?"

So it's not Matsuko. Who the hell... No. Wait. It's his plan. It's got to be. To piss me off. How can Matsuko do this to me? he already knows that I am upset and yet he-

"I'm just kidding. Yeah, it's me. My phone got busted."

I look at Aya and mouth, "Matsuko." I see her roll her eyes.

"I'll hang up."

"NO."

"What?"

"Don't. I mean, don't. I just wanted to play a prank."

"How rude of you, I'm already in pain and sad that I did something wrong to Natsume that... that I can't even think or... or eat and you.. you have the nerve to-" _beep. beep. beep._ "THE FUCK? He hung up on me!" I look at Aya.

"Men. Let's head back. I forgot to bring with me a bottle of water."

"Okay. I could use an ice cream too. My head's on-" And the next thing I know lips are on mine. Matsuko? MATSUKO? WHAT THE FUCK? I look up and my eyes search for something. Something... I don't know what. This is Matsuko, I know it's him. CRAP. MATSUKO. I push away and slap him.

"MIKAN!"

It's not... He was never... It's...

Natsume.

"Yup, you're still mad."

"I-"

"I know you're mad, Mikan. But I never knew you'd go this far."

"I- I THOUGHT IT WAS MATSUKO. Oh Christ." I slapped Natsume.

"Well, good to know that you'd slap the opposite sex if he kisses you out of the blue."

"I was upset. You sounded like him too. And... Natsume."

"Can I borrow my girlfriend?"

"S-sure... Mikan. I'll cover for you..." And Natsume pulls me to some place. I don't know where it is. And I find us heading to the school gates where a black limousine is waiting.

Oh, a black limousine. Great. I am touched that Natsume traveled all the way here from wherever he's been.

"Natsume... I'm sorry I slapped your face... You must have treated it to a salon before you went here."

"Yeah.. it's not easy to do your own make up and look pretty in front of your girlfriend."

We reached the far end of the limousine and Natsume opens the door. I can hear him talking but I can't understand the words he's saying. On the other end of the limousine, which is the driver's seat, the driver steps out. What. Oh God. Why is he going out? Who's gonna drive? Did Natsume just fire him? The driver then opened the door opposite to his and took out extra keys.

"I asked him if he had the extra keys. And there it is."

"Extra keys? Extra keys for what?"

"The limousine. Because Aoi drives this around every midnight, I don't know why. She's probably rebelling because Dad doesn't let her go out to clubs. She's getting spoiled now. Thanks!" And the driver bows down. "Let's get inside? You're twenty, right? You can drink and party and no curfew?"

"I have class, you ass."

"I was just kidding, Mikan. Lunch then. And I'm hanging in your room for dinner. I told my servant here to cook for our dinner."

"Okay." He opens the door for me and gestures me inside. And I do, it's like those on TV. There's a divider that separates the driver from Natsume. There's a mini-fridge at the right most corner. A TV at the center and bottles of champagne lined up on the top left. A long couch stretches across the "room". I don't know what you call it. But you can definitely live here. I scoot inside and Natsume sits beside me, I hear the door close. I turn to Natsume and he kisses me once more. Like one will never be enough. I never will be. This distance of ours will always be a problem.

He stops, "Let's go, Ojisan." The car moves and we kiss again. "If I fall on the floor." I say, hoping to ease the tension.

"That won't be a problem." And I feel him push me gently towards the floor. I let out a laugh. "NATSUME!" And I laugh. I find myself on the floor, staring at my boyfriend. "This is awkward."

"Better on the bed." He pulls me up and I sit on his lap.

"Beautiful carpet."

"I know. I bought it."

"You have bad taste."

"I am offended." I wrap my arms around him and look into his crimson eyes. "I miss you."

"I know."

"Be romantic just for once, you busy bastard."

"Fine. Fine. I miss you too. Everyday. I try to finish everything. All at once, so I could get out of that hell hole and take a vacation in your dorm room- the one which Dad or I pays, we take turns- and I just want to watch you. Not strip or play with yourself. Just watch you. Just you.. being you. I miss you, Mikan. I really do."

"Sweet man you are." I smile at him and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I really do and I hate it when I lose faith in him or when I doubt his trust. I hate it when I look at other men and wonder if they would like to have dates with me. I hate it when I become so disloyal to my Natsume because I know he would never do anything to hurt me, he would always be so faithful to me. He'd never... cheat on me.

"Hey, why so serious?" He asks me.

"Let's get married."

"NOW? I'M FUCKING READY. But I have to buy you a ring, I have to propose to you in a grand and elegant way. And-"

"After my undergraduate studies."

"Two more years? Not bad. Sure. Let's do that."

"I want to be with you. I want us to live together." I feel like crying now. Wait. I am crying. He's wiping away my tears now. "Time flies, Mikan." I just nod and we stay like this until we arrive to our destination.

* * *

_**2010 (20)**  
Peach Blossoms_

"Peach Blossoms. Are you implying something?" I look at Natsume.

"What? What are you babbling about?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I'm clueless, Mikan."

"You saw my undies one time and called me Peach Blossoms."

"WHAT?" And he started laughing. Like a lunatic. "I seriously forgot about that."

"Good. So it means you're serious about me."

"Of course I am, Peach Blossoms."

"Don't push it."

"I love you." And he kisses my forehead.

**(Almost) The End of the Year**


	6. Chapter 5 II

January 8

Chapter Five II: 2010 (Part 2)

* * *

Author's Note: **The ****events, students, subjects, and places **about Kobe College of Liberal Arts-in this story- are fiction, except for the name of the school. I respect the name of the school and assure you - if you are studying in this school- that I have no intention of badmouthing their standards and facilities. I think it is a beautiful school. If you ask why I have used this school, I have searched through the internet and looked for schools which offer pre-med schools, I have search Wikipedia as well about the medical schools in Japan and how the students, who are interested in taking up medicine, apply. It showed that the students need to take up liberal arts and sciences for two years and additional subjects such as Pharmacology, Immunology, etc. (site: Wikipedia) I followed its steps and looked for school with that offer liberal arts or science courses and Kobe College of Liberal Arts came up. I assure you that I have no intention of using the name of the school in vain. Thank you for reading.

* * *

_**2010 (20)**  
Peach Blossoms_

Peach Blossoms is a Chinese-inspired restaurant. Round tables. Tiffany chairs. I see a pond filled with Coy Fish. The waitresses are wearing Chinese costumes too, with those chopsticks sticking on their hair. The men are dressed normally. They have a second floor here.

"I reserved a room."

And we're going up to the second floor. And it has the same design as the one downstairs but it's dived into rooms. Soundproof rooms. The lady leads us to the far end of the floor. The sign on the door reads "Presidential Suite". Royal treatment huh. We enter the room and it's like those karaoke bars but more classy. Leather chairs, a round table, a TV, air conditioner, a mini fridge, and a telephone. The lady says that we can order through the phone and bids us good-bye.

"Food first. I'm hungry." I look at my watch and it's 12:30 in the afternoon. My classes will start at one.

"Okay. We'll have their best sellers then."

"Sounds fair to me."

My phone suddenly rings. Before I have the chance to look at it Natsume grabs it from my hand. "Huh, so this is Matsuko." He answers it and why is my heart beating faster. Is it because I am guilty that I am hanging around Matsuko? A guy? Rather than hanging out with most females? What is this feeling? It must be a mixture of guilt and sadness.

"Hello?" I wait. "No. It's Natsume." I watch him as he stares into something I don't know. "Okay. I will. Bye."

"You're free, baby. They have a faculty meeting at one o'clock and you're free for the rest of the afternoon. More bonding for us."There's a smug across his face. I am so happy right now that... I just want to kiss him right now. And I do it. I pull him closer to me and smack my lips on his. Hard and rough at first but it becomes familiar. I can feel him smiling. So cute.

"Let's eat." I push myself away and pull him to the telephone.

* * *

And the food is served- shrimp, bread rolls, cream soup, I see tomato sauce ( or is this ketchup, this doesn't look like ketchup- its color is lighter than that of ketchup), I wonder what's the dessert, I hope it's parfait, or chocolate, or strawberry, I don't mind it being vanilla either. I look at Natsume and I find him staring at me. I stare at him back. "What?" then I see a smile form across his face.

"I just missed you." I clearly remember the moment I fell in love with Natsume Hyuuga. It wasn't the day he introduced himself to me, January 8 but months after that. It was the school festival and we were required to dress up in yukatas and kimonos. And there were awards and dining. And there was this dance. It is said that if you dance with this person, both of you will most likely end up together- forever. Well, I never had a crush on Natsume, I thought about me liking him, I asked myself if I did like him. But no. I didn't. I felt nothing. But I danced with my classmates for the fun of it. I danced with my "senpais". Fooling around. I danced with sensei. And I danced with Hotaru. I danced with Ruka too, because Natsume pushed him towards me. It was Ruka I had a crush on that time. His charming and kind personality really brought me off my feet.

Finally, after all the dancing. I wondered around the venue and found Natsume sitting behind the bushes.

"Hey," I called out. He turned around and just had this straight face. He seemed mad. Upset. And so depressed. "Hey," he replied back. "You done dancing with Ruka?"

I looked back and faced him, "Yeah. Why aren't you with our other classmates?"

"I just wanted to be alone."

"You look depressed."

"Funny how you can read right through me. It's like my emotions are floating above." I sat stood beside him and we watched the reflection of the moon scatter on the lake. The song ended and Natsume stood up.

"May I have the next dance?" he bowed and let out his hand. My heart started beating faster. I took his hand and blood rushed to my cheeks. His hands were warm and I found myself with my one hand on his shoulder and the other on his. His hands were on my waist and we started slow dance with the music. Just the two of us and the moon as our witness. He smells like perfume and grass. I like this smell. And he spun me around. Then I realized what the song was, "You and Me" by Lifehouse. It's an american band and I've grown to love this song because it had meaning to it. Not just a song with words that a dictionary coughed out, it brought emotions to me. It brought me "love".

He spun me around again, the song ended, and we still kept on dancing. Then he let go. "Oh, I'm sorry. I lost track." I felt lonely again. I wanted to dance with him more. I want to feel his hand on mine. I want our hands to intertwine. I wanted so many things. "Mikan," he said my name low and soft. Like a treasure, if put with too much force, it'd break. "I think I'm in love with you." Then fireworks. He started to draw near. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I don't want to move. Then, I realized that I have been in love with him this whole time. The emotion jusy didn't surface because I was too focused on forcing myself to love Ruka. Then his lips met mine. And my world came clear.

Rwality snapped me back when I felt Natume's hand on mine. I'm back in the present looking at the person that gave my life meaning. That colored my world. "You're so far away, Mikan. I couldn't reach you."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"When I first fell in love with you."

He stood up, pulled his chair closer to mine, and kissed me on the forehead. I feel sad again. I don't want to part from Natsume. I don't want this day to end.

We ended up back in my room in Kobe College of Liberal Arts.

"Let's get married." I was tying up my hair and I looked at him from the mirror. He's lying down on my bed. "After two years." I told him.

"Okay."

"But I have to study. I want to become a doctor."

"Okay."

"You're willing to wait?"

"Of course!" And he abruptly sat up, "What kind of a question is that? Of course I am! I want us to live together. I don't want us to be apart. I can't stand it. I only get to see you for like two times a year! And I'm just sad, I've always wanted to spend college with you, everyday with you even! But this happened."

"Okay, okay, Natsume. Chill. Two years will fly by in a swift." I walked to him and sat beside him. Our foreheads are touching now. It brings back the day when our hearts broke. When he went to leave for the States for a meeting. It was after graduation. It was urgent and he called me right after the secretary called. He was furious and upset, I had to calm him down and brainwash him that we would meet again and you would find me. And he did. Now, my heart is breaking again becasue after this day, we'd have to part. And who knows when we'll see each other again. Maybe next year, we won't because we'll both be busy as hell and I would pour my whole heart and soul to enter a good medicine school. Natsume and I would be a apart and time would only make things harder.

"Right.. I have to think positive.. Right? And probably tomorrow the two years have gone by and we'd be living together. You'd be studying and I'll be watching you suffer in he depths of med. school hell."

"And while you're in meetings, I can make fun you and tell you how stupid you look in a suit."

"I have you know that the reason why I get many approvals for projects IS because of my suit."

"Poor blind people."

"You just miss me."

"Cocky man you are for saying that."

"Admit it."

"I admit that you are a cocky man."

"No! That you miss me."

"You're so full of air."

"I treated you to a beautiful restaurant and this is how you repay me?"

"So you used that restaurant as a gun!"

"I have other plans."

"You prank called me despite my emotions."

"And I am sorry."

"And you repayed me with that restaurant so we are on even ties."

"Fine. Fine. Even ties."

"I missed you." And I couldn't control myself. I hugged him. I hugged him so tightly that my arms started aching.

"I missed you too, Mikan."

Someone's knocking on the door. Turned out I and Natsume fell asleep, hugging. I sit up and find Natsume firmly holding on my hand. Someone's knocking again.

"Mikan? You there?"

Matsuko!

"In a minute!"

"Leave it..." Natsume said. He's still half-asleep.

"Stand up! He's a hardcore fan of yours."

"Fine." But he still hasn't let go of my hand yet. I pull him but he's too heavy. He finally gives in and we walk to the door. Hand in hand. Like conjoined twins. We reach the door. "Who are we meeting?" I look at Natsume and I open the door.

"MIKAN!" And he jumps at me and hugs me.

"M-Matsu..." I feel Natsume let go of my hand and Matsuko's parting from me. The next thing I know Natsume drags Matsuko in the room and he wants to punch him. "NATSUME!"

"Are you flirting with my girlfriend?" His eyes have a different shade now. He's the devil. I close the door and run to the scene.

"So you're Natsume... Hey!", Matsuko brings out his phone. "I have your initials on my phone!" He shows it to Natsume and keeps it immediately. "Oi, Mikan. We have a quiz tomorrow in Physics about the experiment."

"What? And I wasn't paying any attention to the professor."

"Yeah, all thanks to this guy."

"I have a name." Natsume's jealous and angry.

"Mikan's boy wonder. Yeah. Yeah. You have initials on my phone, I know who you are. I never knew you were or are so protective of Mikan. She never said this side of you."

"I never knew this side of his." I pull Natsume away from Matsuko before he breaks his two front teeth.

"So yeah. Another reason why I came here is because Aya wanted to hand these notes to you."

"Aww, how thoughtful of her."

"Maybe you should jump to that Aya person instead."

"Natsume calm down."

"Was I interrupting something?"

"YES." "No." I and Natsume look at each other. This is why we always fight. We contradict. But we never listen to what the other has to say.

"We were sleeping."

"Oh." I sense a tease by the tone of his voice.

"And you knocked on our door."

"Mikan's door."

"I'm paying for her stay."

"Oh, sugar daddy."

"MATSUKO."

"Can I punch him?"

"NATSUME."

"I'll leave now." Matsuko offers.

"YEAH. You should."

"Don't be rude, Natsume."

"He interrupted my sleep."

I turn to my friend and have this sympathetic look on my face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Matsu." I walk him to the door and pats me on the shoulder. He whispers to my ear, "A jealous man is a caring man." He backs away and smiles. "See you, Mikan."

I close the door and return by Natsume's side. "What was with that attitude?" I look at the clock and it's six in the evening.

"I just don't like it when I see my girlfriend being hugged by strangers."

"He's no stranger."

"Well he is to me."

"You're jealous."

"I'm not. I am upset."

"And jealous."

"Upset."

"Just admit it."

"OKAY FINE. I am jealous. So what? It's natural. I haven't see you for months, we just fought, and I'm here seeing my girlfriend being hugged by some man who acts like a bunny."

I feel tears in my eyes and I do not know why. I grab for the pillow and throw it at him. "WHAT THE-" Just before he removes it, I stop him. "Don't look." I don't want him to see me crying. I do not know why I am crying. Maybe I have locked up these emotions inside and just seeing him care for me in that way makes me happy. I think he sensed the tension in my voice. I'm losing my guard and I find him lowering down the pillow. Our eyes meet.

"Smile, idiot." He's wiping my tears away. I force myself to smile. And he hugs me.

"Two years." I nod.

Two years...

**End of Year**


	7. Chapter 6

January 8

Chapter Six: 2011

* * *

Author's Note: Hello :D sorry I couldn't update right away. I just finished reading Gakuen Alice after so, so, so, so long and I just couldn't move on! The update ended with the line "Natsume is not breathing!" (Spoiler Alert). And I was just so stunned. And sad. My heart broke. And gosh, I just couldn't move on. I'm just sharing my feelings here. I hope you guys, too, can relate.

* * *

_**2011 (21)**_  
_*Med. School*_  
_Cafeteria_

It was all over the news. I and Natsume breaking up. It flooded around the school as well. I, too, don't know why it has come to this. Apparently, Natsume's father found ways to tear us apart. Natsume was hurt and I never saw through that. It was that night, a few weeks ago, Natsume crept up in my room all wounded. He escaped. He was tired of work. And I ended it. I didn't want to see him like this. He was persistent. I said reasons that eventually told him to let me go. He did.

This day hurts.

I would be meeting Ruka in a while. Who would have thought that we'd be meeting in the same med. school. It's a small world. But too bad we aren't in the same class. And I need someone to talk to, badly. I miss Hotaru. I told her about what happened to I and Natsume and she told me that she would never fall in love and/or marry him. She and Ruka have been hitting it off too and they're still dating. Unbelievable.

"MIKAN!" I turned around and it was Ruka. That blonde I had a crush on. I couldn't control myself so I flew to him and hugged him. Tears falling down my cheeks again.

"Mikan. Don't cry. Hotaru would be so upset. Natsume. That bastard. I don't know-"

"I ended it."

"What?"

We settled ourselves and I began to talk, "He was suffering."

"He was always suffering, Mikan. Even before you guys met."

"This was.. different. He climbed into my room all bruised. He was hurt. Literally!"

"His father's gone too far. But why?"

"I didn't want him to get hurt."

"But he still loves you! He'll get hurt eventually."

"I told him to find somebody else."

"MIKAN. No, his heart only beats for you. You know that!"

"This distance, we can't handle it."

"Don't give up, Mikan."

"I'm not! I'm tired of seeing Natsume like this. I don't want to see him hurt, tired, or in pain. It's all my fault."

"He wouldn't care, Mikan! He loves you! You, of all people, should know that! He doesn't care if-"

"I DO! I DO, RUKA! I DO! I CARE ABOUT HIM."

"Look what it's done to you, Mikan. To both of you. I know you didn't want it and you thought it was the best solution to break up but... no."

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH NATSUME? DO YOU THINK I WANTED THAT? MY HEART IS BROKEN, RUKA. AND NATSUME. I CAN'T SEE HIM CLIMBING UP MY ROOM ALL BRUISED AND DYING. I WANT HIM ALIVE, RUKA. What would you do if Hotaru was beaten up if her father couldn't stand her being with you? What would you do?"

"I'd let her go..."

"That's what I did to Natsume. I let him go even though it's tearing my heart apart."

* * *

_**2011 (21)**_  
_*Med. School*_  
_Room_

I'm crying in the room again.

This is all Mr. Hyuuga's fault. If... If hadn't been such a nosey person then I and Natsume could have been happy together. We could have been at peace.

"Alright class, take your seats." The professor enters and I wipe my tears away. Someone taps my shoulder and I see Aya. Thank God, she's with me today because I don't think I can survive these days without thinking about I and Natsume breaking up. She mouths, "It's going to be okay." She smiles and faces the professor.

"Today we will be joined by a student from the other section. His name is Kanata Saionji. Take your seat beside, Sakura-san."

Me? I look to my right and I find no vacant seat, then to my left there is. Oh Jesus. Sighs fill the air. It's more like the oh-my-gosh-prince-charming-coming-through kind of sigh. Kanata Saionji. Blonde. Tall. Handsome. Baby face. Reminds me of Ruka. He looks at me and smiles.

"Please take care of me, Sakura-san."

"No formalities please." I politely say then smile.

"Sakura." And my heart started jumping. I feel blood rush to my cheeks. Why am I feeling this way? Maybe it is because of the way he said my name. He handles it with so much care. MIKAN. Snap out of it. He's a transferee! Control your damn hormones!

So the lessons goes on with Pharmacology. Yay, drugs. Beta-blockers. Mouthful names of drugs for the body. The spelling is just too much to handle, what more to what it does, its toxic effects, doses, cases, and many more. Oh Christ. This is going to be loads of fun. I rest my brain and slide away from the lesson. I look at Saionji. He looks so focused on the lesson and I feel so inspired to feel the same. And I focus back on the subject.

FINALLY. The bell. One more subject and it's off to Dreamland!

"MIKAN! Someone's calling for you outside."

"He goes by the name of Ruka Nogi." I see my classmate, Sara, running towards me. "He's such a cutie too. Boy, the men you attract. Jackpot."

"Thanks, Sara." I look at Saionji and he looks back at me. "Uhm, I'll go ahead." He nods and bids me good-bye. I rush to the door and I catch Ruka leaning on the wall. "Hey." I say to him.

"Mikan. Are you free after class?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"Hotaru's going to drop by and she wants to have tea and cake."

"Count me in! Definitely. I'll go. My class ends at 2pm."

"Great. See you later then, Mikan."

"Bye, Ruka." Hotaru. Hotaru. Hotaru! My best friend. I haven't seen her in ages! I wonder how she is. I wonder how she looks like now. I feel so excited that I want the subject to end right away. I have the urge to cut class as well! I enter the classroom and I find women surrounding Saionji. Whoa. Popular man this guy is. He's got he ladies around him already. I reach my desk and they turn to me. Are they gonna eat me or what? Sacrifice me to a god? "Mikan-chan, you are so lucky to have Kanata-kun as your seatmate! He's really good with Pharmacology", Maiya says.

"Ladies. Call me 'Kanata', please. We're all twenties here. Let's all be friendly to one another and enjoy life."

Friendly thus enjoying life. Wow. Okay. What's with this guy. But anyway. "Kyah!" the girls scream. Oh boy. I return to my seat and I'm starting to feel claustophobic because of the ladies surrounding us.

"Ah, Mikan-chan. Who was that guy waiting for you?"

"His name is Ruka."

"Wow. How do you know him? How come all the boys who run after you are all good-looking. I feel so envious."

"He's Natsume's best friend."

Silence. I feel like a ghost just passed by. His name still hurts. When I say it, I don't handle it with care anymore. It doesn't seem familiar to me. "Why so  
silent?" I say.

"Uhm.. I'm sorry, Mikan-chan."

"No sweat, Mae. Doesn't bother me that much."

"Alright, class! Back to your seats! And why are all the ladies back there?"

"Psst. Mikan." I look at Saionji and he just said my name. I am surprised. He hands out a paper to me and I gently take it. I open it. His cursive handwriting makes me want to cut off my hand.

_Smile. Suits you better._

I flush. I look at him and smile.

* * *

And hell is over. "We'll be having a quiz next meeting regarding this topic. So prepare yourselves." I hear moaning and groaning, "urgh's" and "argh's" everywhere. I give out a mad sigh of my own. I barely understood the lesson. What was the lesson about? I'll just rely on the syllabus and every thing will be okay. Surely I could earn a satisfying grade. RIGHT. Ruka! Hotaru! Where do I meet them? Ruka didn't give me-

"Kyah! Ruka-kun!"

And here he is. "Your friend's quite popular, Mikan." I look at Saionji and gingerly smile. "Heh. Heh. Yeah."

"Study hard, Mikan."

"Same to you, Saionji-kun."

"Kanata."

"Kanata-kun."

"Kanata."

"Kanata."

He smiles and walks away. "Good-bye, Kanata-kun." A few of the girls say in unison.

"Good-bye, ladies." And he's out of sight.

"Mikan-chan, Ruka-kun is waiting for you." RIGHT. I was too caught up with Kanata, I lost myself there. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and dash out to meet Ruka. And I look for Natsume... Natsume. He's not here. Of course he's not here. He will never be here. I will never see him. "Mikan? Are you okay?"

"Huh?", I snap to reality, "Uh. Yeah. I was just..." The next unpredictable thing happens. He hugs me in front of everybody and I don't know what to think. My mind just goes blank. I focus on how protective Ruka is, how he's worried about me, how good it is to be in his arms, how he smells good. He does smell good. I feel him caress my hair. Silence meets us. And he releases me. "C'mon. Hotaru is waiting in the Cafe."

* * *

_**2011 (21)**_  
_Cafe_

"HOTARU!" I don't even think twice. I run to her, she stands up, and we hug. I find us jumping in place. I am so happy. The happiest since the break-up. Hotaru Imai. My best friend. What in the world would I do without her? Hotaru. She still has her hair short. She's blooming now. I sense Ruka beside me.

"Ruka." Hotaru smiles at her boyfriend and they smile to each other.

"Hotaru."

"Let's sit down. I have something to discuss to you, Mikan. And I think you should know this too."

"Hotaru. Not now."

"I want to know, Ruka."

"Natsume is getting married."

Holy. Fuck. Fuck. As in. OH MY GOD. FUCK TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL. Does it show on my face this anger? This rage? ANGST? WHAT. Natsume is getting married! AND. WHAT. How. I don't know anymore. I... I.

"Mikan?"

"WHAT?" Crap. I lost myself. "I mean, sorry. Sorry, Hotaru. I'm just... I don't know."

"It's okay, Mikan." Hotaru takes hold of my hand and she squeezes it like she's squeezing anger out of my pores. I feel my heart race.

"He's getting married to Nobara Ibaragi."

"Oh, Nobara-chan."

"His father's orders."

"I know." I feel my tears well up. My vision's getting blurred. I sniff.

"Mikan."

"Crap. I. I don't even know why I, we, ended up like this. How did this all start."

"You let him go."

"Hotaru, don't say those-"

"I WANT HER TO KNOW HOW, RUKA. Otherwise Mikan won't move on. She has to know what she has done."

"I'll move on. I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to yourself, Mikan." Hotaru spats.

"I just don't understand you, sweetheart." Ruka scratches his head.

"I don't want Mikan to run or lie. You _should_ move on and you _should _be fine. Your world doesn't revolve around that crimson-haired bastard. And your world doesn't stop there either."

"Thank you, Hotaru."

* * *

_**2011 (21)**_  
_Dorm Room_

__After that meeting, I went straight to my room and just cried. Cried my heart out. Cried until I have no more tears to shed. Cried until my heart's content. Cried until... I cried some more. Cried until I got tired. Natsume is getting married. I thought of the promise we made. I thought of us. What happened to us. What happened to us?

The window popped open.

I turn around. It's-

He grabs me by collar and I feel his lips. Rough. But familiar. Natsume.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He says between kisses. "I'll come back for you. I won't marry her. I _will _come back for you. Don't be sad. Don't wonder and wait everyday. Be happy. I promise, I will come back for you." And released me. I call for his name but he's out.

"I know, Natsume."

I hope my words reach him.

I must move on but I have to wait for him.

What do I do?

**End of Year**


	8. Chapter 7

January 8

Chapter Seven: 2012

* * *

**CAUTION: Please note that this story is Rated M or Rated Smut. Mature scenes are in this part of the story. So get ready.**

Author's Note: Regarding my story, it is similar to the novel/movie "One Day" by David Nicholls. If you have read/seen it, the plot follows that order. If not, it shows ONLY events that happen on that specific day. You may also consider it as a compilation of short stories since the story doesn't involve the other days of the characters. I hope I have cleared the vision out for you. :) Please feel free to ask or submit ideas regarding said story. Thank you. :)

* * *

_**2012 (22)**  
*Med. School*  
Dorm Room_

I pull Kanata in the room and we are still making out. He smells of beer and sweat. We make out. We just make out. He takes off my shirt. It feels cold. Since it is a requirement to take off your partner's shirt after he's taken off yours, I do it. Take off his shirt, I mean. I feel his skin touch mine. Cold. And sweaty. I feel us near the bed. And would you know, I lie down on the bed. He's on top off me and I don't feel his weight at all. I feel him unbutton my pants and off it goes. It drops to the ground. Now I am shirt-less and pants-less. Whoopty-doo.

CONGRATULATIONS, MIKAN SAKURA. YOU HAVE SUCCESSFULLY GOTTEN YOUR SHIRT OFF AND PANTS BY A CUTE AND IRRESISTIBLE GUY. NOW, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY.

Now the smut and porn side of the humans. I remove his pants, since it's in the book Five Easy Steps to Losing Your Virginity. I kiss him again. We kiss. He kisses me. Our tongues play. It's in the rule book. And I feel like unhooking my bra. He pulls me up, I wrap his arms around me and, would you know, he unhooks me. He's kissing my neck now and it feels good. Crap. I'm going to get a hickey. And. OH MY GOD. He's got his paws on my breasts. Just take off the damn battle-ready armor (bra)! His paws are out and I feel his hands trailing down to my undies.

This is where Step 4 comes in, taking off the underwear. It's off and I don't hear it drop on the floor, either it's too light that's why I can't hear it or he's hid it somewhere and will hang it on his "Virginity of Girls I had Sex with" glass shelf. And... wait. He's sticking something in my core. Dick or not it hurts. I spit out a sound. Groan? I think it's a groan because it fucking hurts. And... I feel weak all over. Like I have a fever or something. I.. I feel hot. I find the strength to take off my bra because being it loose like that is uncomfortable. I feel him lower down.

WHAT. WAIT. Kanata! I am not prepared for that!

This is where Step 5 enters. Losing your Virginity. I DON'T WANT TO GET PREGNANT, FUCK THIS. YOU BETTER HAVE BROUGHT CONDOMS, KANATA. I feel him. Something wet. I... I moan again. "Kanata..." I think I said it in a seductive, pleasurable tone. And I feel his tongue inside me. HOLY. HOLY... I DON'T.

I CAN'T EVEN. I don't even know how to describe it. Hot. Wet. Both. IT HURTS TOO. He's out. THANK GOD. I feel something wet trailing up. Circling my breasts. Awakening my bud and... God, it feels good. God. This is heaven. I... I must be crazy.

He's towering me.

Heavy breathing. Sweat. I can't believe this. What. I find something to hold on to but. OUCH! FUCK. WHAT. I make these ridiculous sounds. Sounds of pleasure or something. That's what they call it nowadays.

"Kanata. Wait. It hurts." He's got some sort of thing. THING. OR TONGUE. OH GOD. Inside me. I.. I don't. I moan again. So that's the term. CRAP. What am I even doing? "Kanata... Kanata..." WHY AM I EVEN SAYING HIS NAME? Places.. He's looking in places I don't even know exist. And I suddenly realize he's got his finger inside me. EWW. GOD. CRAP. WHAT AM I DOING?

"AH!"

I find my clothes on the floor. Of course. I was drunk. What a stupid excuse. We drank. Made out in the bar. Pulled him in the dorm. Made out in the elevator. Didn't care. I find myself like this. It's still dark outside. He's pulls me up again and mouth smack to mine. OH GOD. WHAT. We're playing with tongues now. And... God. I don't even know what to think anymore. How did this cute, innocent guy end up becoming a bad-ass, wolf?

And he's got his finger inside me again. JESUS CHRIST. IT HURTS. GOD DAMN IT. But I can't even let go. I am too weak. I... I can't even think now. I don't know what to think. My mind is all over the place.

HE STOPS. FUCKING CHRIST. HE STOPS.

I breathe heavily. He breathes heavily.

"I can't believe we just did that." He finally says. Sweat all over his face. He's so handsome in the moonlight. He rolls to my side and I realize that I am naked. But I don't pull the covers above me or anything because he's seen me. EVERY PART OF ME. I look at him and do this crazy, ala-Cleopatra pose. I don't know to seduce maybe? I have been going out with him for six months and they were six months of heaven. It's not composed of hot sex or anything just best friend-type of things. Hanging out. Probably a little kissing. But never like this. This is the first time it's happened. This kind of stuff.

Yet, I don't hate him for doing this. I am 22 for Christ's sake and I am not living my life as a virgin. Kanata deflowered me. My first. I meet his lips and feel him smile.

"Rate it."

"What?"

"Rate it."

"Which one?"

"Rate how good I am on bed."

"Eight."

"WHAT? Why?"

"You got no props."

"You masochist, sadist person."

I shrug. "You would have gotten a ten if you had props."

"How dirty is your mind, babe?" I just laugh at his comment. I really did it with him. I can't even believe myself. "It's a Sunday today and we got no school. Want to hang out or something?"

"I'd rather lay in bed with you."

"You'd rather make out with me."

"That too." God, he's so cute. I become this dominatrix and crawl on him. I'm sitting on his stomach. Naked. Fucking naked. He's not inside me. Do I want him inside me? No. I don't. I'm not ready for that yet.

"You're pretty light, babe."

"Thank you." I smile. Satisfied and full of myself.

"You're beautiful, Mikan."

"And you are handsome, Kanata." I lie down on top of him and kiss him. I feel his arm wrap around my bare waist and we make love again.

TWICE. IN ONE NIGHT.

HOW HUNGRY CAN WE GET?

"Say, Mikan. What will you be doing after graduation?"

"Residency."

"Awesome! We can apply together or something."

"That would be awesome." I feel so happy. I get a future as a doctor and with a future doctor. My husband is going to be a doctor. I'm going to be a doctor. And I am going to be fucking happy with this life.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you." I smile. And we sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The sound of water rushing and beam of light wakes me up. I stretch and find my side empty. Kanata is gone. Then I hear the water rushing again. He must be taking a bath. Nasty thoughts. I find my clothes neatly folded on the chair. Kanata is such a darling. I walk to the cabinet and grab my bath robe. I really need a bath. I look at the bed. The most common and comfortable place of "defloweration." The memory of it makes my cheeks flush. I fix the bed, anyway. Stuff the pillows. After my beautiful creation, I take a look at it and I want to jump and ruin it.

The bathroom door opens. I turn around and see my boyfriend in a towel that wraps around his waist. Enough to cover his House of Sperms but not enough to show off his sexy, athletic legs.

"Hey, the bed's done."

"Don't jump on it."

"Will do. I'll change while you bathe."

"Will do."

"Good morning." Our lips meet and I feel like his wife.

"Good morning." I smile and head to the bathroom.

The rush of water on my face is so relaxing. I feel like taking a swim now. I scrub myself clean and my core hurts like hell. "Ouch." I say softly. So softly because I don't want Kanata to hear it.

"Do you want me to join you, babe?" I hear him say.

"Stay away!" I shout back. And I start to giggle.

* * *

There's nothing like breakfast at McDonald's. A tower of pancakes. A gallon of syrup. And dozens of hash browns. "This is your favorite breakfast, I presume."

"You presume right. It is. I would mix them all together but that might turn you off." I smirk at him.

"That is so true. I'm just kidding, Mikan. But I did try to mix them all at once and it was delicious. Oily, soft, and sweet."

"This just in-" I hear the announcer on the radio say. "- the son of President Hyuuga of Hyuuga Enterprises, Hyuuga Natsume, is engaged to Ibaragi Nobara, the daughter of President Nobara of IN Corporation. There is no follow-up about their soon-to-come wedding, folks! Both companies shook hands and began their partnership. The lovely couple will be signing their contracts later this afternoon and hopefully we could get a scoop about their relationship."

"Huh, Hyuuga's becoming an icon now."

I shrug because he means nothing to me anymore. He's got his own life and he told me last year that I have to be happy. I am happy, Natsume, and don't bring back the dead. "He's been pretty popular since High School."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I was his classmate" _And his ex-girlfriend. _But I didn't say that of course.

"Oh. So how was he back then? Spoiled brat? So full of himself?"

"He was spoiled and cocky and annoying but he's a sweet kid. Caring. And..." _I was in love with him. He made my world upside down. He was amazing. He didn't give up. I let him go. I... I let him go._

"Sounds like you had a crush on him."

I stab my pancake and kill it with my teeth. The syrup blasts in my mouth. "Mmm, I was in love with him."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Anymore I should know? About your past?"

"He was my ex."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Lucky son of a bitch. What happened?"

"I let him go." Unaffected. No pause. I didn't hesitate. I was over him. Done for. Good riddance.

"What a strange girl you are. Usually men like those end it first and the women chase after them but you are totally different, Mikan."

"He made me different."

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Of course not. I have you."

"Don't make me as an excuse, baby."

"Okay fine. I got over him. I let go. That's the point of letting go, I chose to forget him and move on. And I did. I am happy. Satisfied. And I feel great."

"Fuck me."

"You're too much. I am enjoying this pancake and you say something oblivious."

"I can pour syrup all over you and lick every drop."

"One more from that smutty mouth of yours and I am dashing out. How can I enjoy this perfect breakfast when you are talking about... _that_?"

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop. It's not my fault every aspects of yours turns me on."

"You're disgusting."

"And you love me for it."

"And I love you for it."

* * *

We are back in the room because we are lazy to do anything else. He's got his book on Clinical Medicine and he questions me about the terms. We have an exam tomorrow that's why we are like this. He puts down the book and sneaks a kiss on my cheek.

"You are an adorable man, Kanata."

"I know."

"I love you." And this is true. I do love Kanata. I really do. I want to end college and get married. I want to completely forget about Natsume and all the things we've done and the promises we made. I have Kanata now.

"You're far away, Mikan. I can't reach you. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just.. wondering."

"About?"

"Stuff. After college."

"Planning?"

"You can say that."

Silence.

"Make love to me?" I look at him and smile.

"You just read my mind."

And we make love for the third time today.

* * *

It's a cold night tonight. Kanata's out with his buddies and I am alone in the room. Staring at my book in Clinical Medicine. I have to focus now. But my body yearns for Kanata.

MIKAN. STOP. FOCUS. More of that when you have a stable job and when you and Kanata are married. Focus on your studies, Mikan. FOCUS.

Terms. Diseases. Treatments. History of the drugs. Plants. Herbs. Scientists. Famous doctors. Body parts. Natsume...

I miss him somehow, I don't deny that. We shared something. There was this special connection we shared. It was our third space. This time of the year, Natsume will not enter my room. January 8. A lot of events happened on this date. Full of surprises as well. Full of Natsume. But now and the rest of January 8's will remain Natsume-less. It will be filled with Kanata. History will remain a memory then a fragment of our imagination and will end as a dream or something familiar.

Natsume Hyuuga will remain a dream.

**End of Year**


	9. Chapter 8

January 8

Chapter Eight: 2013 (23)

* * *

**Note to the audience: I apologize for the explicit scenes in the last chapter. It will NEVER happen again- the explicit scenes I mean. I shall not put it to detail. T_T I am sorry. (It's not that someone approached me or sent me a message that I wrote that stuff, I just suddenly realized that it is part of the rules. So yeah, sudden realization check.)**

Author's Note: Regarding my story, it is similar to the novel/movie "One Day" by David Nicholls. If you have read/seen it, the plot follows that order. If not, it ONLY shows events that happen on that specific day. In other words, if ONLY shows events THAT HAPPEN ON JANUARY 8 (which explains the title: January 8, so obviously, time flies). You may also consider it as a compilation of short stories since the story doesn't involve the other days of the characters. I hope I have cleared the vision out for you. :) Please feel free to ask or submit ideas regarding said story. Thank you. :)

* * *

_**2013 (23)**  
Condominium_

I am off duty today. PRAISE THE LORD. I have been haggard since the first day of residency and I am drained. Soaked. Fucked up. BUT. I still have Kanata. My most loyal and adorable boyfriend. Kanata and I share a condominium and we pay the rent equally. Life is great. News. Well, yesterday I found out that Natsume will marry Nobara because of reasons. And would you know. I just saw him months ago. Still handsome. And... hot. We had coffee and cake. And nothing unusual happened. I was expecting him to break down and tell me to return to him but he was calm and patient. And... normal. He asked how I was doing of course and here's how it went:

_"So, how have you been?", he asked me._

_"Great. I'm currently doing residency. Life's a bitch but it's exciting."_

_"Anything new?"_

_"I am currently living with my boyfriend."_

_"Oh. That's good. Good to know that you're happy."_

_"I'm very happy. Enough about me, how are you and Nobara-chan?"_

_"Beautiful. I want to marry her already."_

_"Patience."_

_"I just want to drag her and have a secret wedding."_

_"You'll pull through."_

_"Yeah."_

And that's how it all went down. We parted after that. We didn't hug or even have those usual pecks on the cheek. It's funny how small the world is.

I look at the wall clock.

Four o'clock. Kanata should be home by now. I wonder if his shift is over. Maybe he's out somewhere. My phone's buzzing. It reads:

_Kanata._

I pick up.

"Hello?"

"HEY BABE. I'll be home any minute."

"Okay. About time too!"

"Shift's a drag. I'll tell you all about it when I get home. OH! I bought dinner too! I love you!"

"And I you."

And we hang up. The doorbell rings. Wow. Kanata sure is fast. I run to the door and open it.

"You're home early..." But it is not Kanata I see but someone from the past. It really is funny how the world is so small. The people you don't expect to find out where you are suddenly appears in front of your door. "Oh my God. What are you-"

And I feel his mouth crashing to mine. I pull him away and I find that missing link.

"Natsume." The words are foreign to me now. I did not handle it with care.

"Mikan. I love you. I won't marry Nobara. I cannot. I cannot love her. I cannot even force myself to love her because you're all I ever think about. I think you when I eat, when I sleep, when I think, and when I breathe. I can't even... Mikan. I can't live everyday without know that every time I wake up it's not you I see. I don't even see Nobara as Nobara. I see Mikan when I see Nobara. When I kiss Nobara I-"

I cover his mouth. "Natsume, it's unfair to Nobara. I can't. I love Kanata. I really do."

"Run away with me."

"Are you stupid?"

"I am not stupid, Mikan. I don't know why we broke up! I don't know why you even thought about it! And if you think that you didn't want me to get hurt well you are wrong. You killed me in every possible way."

"I was only trying to-"

"Help? Protect me? Too bad, Mikan, that it didn't work out exactly as you planned. I don't care what my father thinks about us having a relationship. I just can't imagine every waking moment staring at a girl I don't even love. I can't even look at Nobara without thinking about you!"

"I love Kanata, Natsume."

"YOU LOVE EVERYBODY, MIKAN."

"But I really love Kanata! Understand me, will you? I will marry him soon. We talked about it. We planned ahead. And it will push through. Nothing's going to change my mind about it."

Silence met us. I hate looking at Natsume like that. It makes me pity him. It's ironical but this is the best way to protect us, him especially. And I'm not in love with Natsume anymore. I'm not.

"Come back to me, Mikan. Please."

"I'm sorry, Natsume."

"There's a saying that old flames don't die."

"Not unless you add oil to it."

"Right. Not unless you add oil to it."

And I find myself kissing Natsume, removing our clothes off, and entering Cheating on Your Boyfriend 101.

* * *

"Kanata's pretty late." I lay my head on Natsume's stomach as he plays with my hair. "Maybe he's cheating on you." I've got my shirt on and a pair of boxer shorts. Natsume lies shirtless and he's got his pants on too.

"I've had that feeling too. His shifts don't usually end this late. I've called the company a lot of times now when he's gone home very late. His shift strictly ends at 4pm. And it's like eight in the evening."

"I have such impeccable timing."

"Yes. You do."

"Pigtails."

"Idiot."

"Polka-dot panties."

"Selfish bastard."

"Strawberry undies."

"Self-cest bastard."

"I am not self-cest."

"You can be sometimes."

"I just take care of myself."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true." He's still playing with my hair.

"How do we break it to Kanata?"

"Easy. He finds us like this. And it's done."

"Not as elegant as I hope it'd be."

"What other 'elegant' plans to you have?"

"Once he barges in-"

"MIKAN! I'm home, babe" FUCK. OH CRAP. DON'T ENTER THE BEDROOM. I immediately sit up and-

"I've got a surprise for-" And he enters the bedroom. And my life is over.

"Surprise." Natsume butts in. And I want to kill him now and kill myself after.

"Huh. So is this what you've been doing when I'm out working? Snaking behind my back? Cheating on me?"

"Kanata, I-"

"Aw c'mon, Mikan. Don't give me that 'I can explain' crap. I can perfectly see that old flames never die."

"I stated that earlier." Natsume butts in and I lose my temper. "Can you not say this now, Natsume?" I rudely tell him.

"I love you, Mikan. And, I thought I was _him_. But I know that I can never be. I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough for you or if I always arrive late at night. But, at least, I return. At least I did not abandon you. I fought for you, Mikan."

Silence.

"I'll sleep in a friend's house and when I get back here tomorrow. You are gone." And Kanata exits the room. "And I don't want stains on my bed sheet." And slams the door and is out of the unit.

"He took it very professionally." Natsume says.

"Yeah. He's a good man. So sad it had to end this way. I really loved him, you know."

"I know."

"And you suddenly barged in my life. Again."

"Old flames never die."

"You added oil to it."

"You added more oil."

"Help me pack?"

"Sure."

We started packing and by eleven o'clock we were out of the unit. I walk hand in hand with Natsume and we headed to his place. For some strange reason, my heart is whole again. And I found out that Natsume was the missing piece all along.

**End of Year**


End file.
